To receive network-based services, electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and smartwatches, may access a cellular network or may use a wireless network such as wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi). For an electronic device to use a network provided by a mobile network operator (MNO), a subscriber identity module (SIM) corresponding to the MNO should be loaded and enabled.
If a user of a first country moves to a second country (a foreign country), in general, a user of an electronic device may use network resources provided by an MNO (Mobile Network Operator) of the second country using a roaming service. Alternatively, the user of the electronic device may purchase a pre-paid SIM in the second country and may load and enable the pre-paid SIM into the electronic device, thus using network resources of the second country.
However, if a roaming service is used, undue economic burden may occur. For example, an amount of money corresponding to a usage charge for 1 month in the first country may be similar to an amount of money of using a roaming service used for 1 week in the second country. Further, if a pre-paid SIM is used, it is difficult or inconvenient for the user to purchase a pre-paid SIM compatible in his or her electronic device locally (in the second country).